


Love, Your Friend.

by VirusComplete



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff soon, Gender nuetral, I'll put a warning though, Murder, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance, Some chapters will have blood, Updates are slow, hope it doesn't suck, set in New York
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusComplete/pseuds/VirusComplete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel December has never been in love before, and he doesn't plan to anytime soon. That is, until you move in with him. You mess up his whole world, in a good way of course. But he has a secret you don't know, and you have one of your own. Maybe it's fate, love or Mabeline that brought you two together. Who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is my first work here. I'll use they/them for reader. I really hope this doesn't seem rushed. Criticism and corrections in the comments are always allowed. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

-3rd person pov-  
With a sigh the Brit took out his violin, wondering where his roommate could possibly be. It had been two hours already and they still hadn't arrived. He felt a bit worried, what if something happened to them? After all, anything could happen in New York. Nathan had moved to the city the minute he turned twenty-one. He agreed with his parents to find an apartment for two, they did not want their only son to be lost in the big city. An ad had been put in the newspaper for someone to be roommates with and help out with the rent. There were tons of people in New York, so someone was bound to snatch up the offer. Finally, a person called and was scheduled to move in that day. The only problem was that they were not there. He didn't like meeting new people, but that was only because he's usually very awkward. He was always polite, though, wanting to see the person's real personality before they could know of his own. Hopefully they would go to the same university so they could take the tube and perhaps even go to events together.  
Nathan cleared his mind after finding his favorite piece and looked it over. He played quietly, not wishing to disturb the people around him. The piece went slow at first, but sped up as it continued. He set the instrument down and moved his fingers, which were sort of sore. He glanced at the clock, it was nearly six. "I guess they weren't coming after all..." Feeling disappointed, he put the violin away and studied the laminated map of the city. He decided to hit the streets and just walk around, in hope of finding some interesting shops or a maybe a play of some sort. Another part of him wanted to stay in and read, or replay his video games. He stopped by his bookshelf and skimmed through it.  
There were several large books of the human body, a few classics, some how to guides, and a couple of books in entirely different languages. The games lined the bottom two shelves and consisted of mainly otome games from friends, given as joke gifts of course. Surprisingly, the games were amusing and were completed in about two to five days upon being received. Even with a large variety, Nathan chose to go out. He slipped on his overcoat and scarf, knowing that it was chilly outside. After stretching, he laid a hand on the doorknob and surveyed the living room. He was about to open the door when heavy steps and cursing was heard. He stepped away from the door and leaned against the sofa.

-Reader's pov-  
I sprinted down the hall, hurriedly searching for the correct apartment number. "Shit, I'm really late! What if my roommate gets angry?" I let a few curses out, who wouldn't at a time like this? Finally, the number appeared before me. I let out a relieved sigh and ran a hand through my hair, attempting to make myself look presentable. My knuckle rapped against the door, no way was I going to just barge in there. It opened and a male greeted me, then invited me in. I gladly stepped in and scanned the place. It was really clean and smelled like tea. He started to say something and I internally cheered. This guy had a British accent! Now I really want to move in. "I would love to live with you, Mr....."  
-Nathan's pov-  
"December. Nathaniel December. But you can just call me Nathan, there's no need for formalities here. After all, you're going to move in with me." I loosened my scarf and fumbled with it. "I was about to go out, you can drop off your stuff here and accompany me, if you'd like." I noticed they didn't have anything with them except for a satchel, which I'm guessing held their personal belongings. I didn't have my own with me, the overcoat held everything.

-Reader's pov-  
"I could show you all the best places, like the clubs and shops!" I nodded, already planning out all the places we could visit. "The rest of my things are downstairs, but they can just put them in here." I took out my phone and dialed the front desk, asking if they could move the boxes into the apartment.  
-3rd person pov-  
Nathan waited for the other to finish their call, sipping some tea from the mug on the table. Finally, (F/N) ended their call, smiling at him. "They'll bring it up in a while, we have plenty of time to go out." He nodded and set the warm mug down, hand on the knob again. The two left the building and stepped onto the streets, looking around the place. (F/N) rambled about the different places and suggested going to on of their favorite places, the club. Nathan didn't go to clubs often, due to feeling uncomfortable in them, but he chose to go anyways. (F/N) took his hand and pulled him through the crowds, making sure he was keeping up. With one final tug, the duo were in front of a large building, bright lights and music coming from the inside. (F/N's) eyes were wide, it had been quite a while that they had visited the club. Nathan swallowed thickly, feeling very nervous of what he was to experience. "...How old are you?" 

(F/N) smiled. "I'm twenty-one. Come on, let's go in!" He nodded and made way to the end of the line, the other following after taking one last look. Both were the same age, meaning they could get drinks and actually enter.

"We could hit the shops tomorrow, if we get back to the apartment late. I know this candy shop that has some sections for international ones, too. And then there's the figurine store, it's quiet and really nice." They took out a notebook from their bag and began to write down the shops and their locations. "Damn it, I have a full day shift tomorrow, I'll be working until seven." Their face fell as they remembered the fact. "You'll have to go without me..."

Nathan shook his head. "I'd rather go with you, I'm sure it'd be more interesting."

(F/N) grinned and pulled him into a hug. "You're the best, we'll go on Saturday!"

He forced a small smile and gently hugged them back. "Thank you...." He let go and leaned against the hard wall. (F/N) laughed and stood besides him, tapping their foot to the booming beat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an amazing time while Nathan nearly dies of embarrassment.

"(F/N), wake up." Two hands shook their shoulders, jolting them awake. They shake their head, still groggy from the small nap.

"What is it?" They questioned while yawning and stretching their arms.

"We can go inside the club now." Nathan answered, his palm rubbing against his cheek. He didn't want to wake them up just to enter some random club, but they had seemed really eager to go in.

"Well, let's go in!" They ushered him through the door and into the dark building. His nose scrunched up from the stench of alcohol, sweat and perfume. He attempts to ignore it and follow after (F/N), who was already on the dance floor. He stood at their side for a bit before heading over to the bar.

He looked through the room and sighed, seeing that (F/N) was surrounded by people. The bartender slid a drink in his direction and he stopped it before it had the chance to fall. Nathan knew he shouldn't have been drinking, the alcohol often triggered violent actions, yet he couldn't help himself. He downed the drink and received another, gulping that one as well. He stumbled over to the curtains hiding the seats and pulled them away with a shrug. He settled onto the seat and set his head on the table. Being one who gets drunk easily, he felt very tired and sort of sick, his vision hazy as well.

(F/N) talked with the people around them, sipping a margarita as they did. They had no idea where Nathan was, but they hoped he was having a great time. The crowd disappeared, and they wandered over to the bar. Their fingers tapped against the counter, syncing with the music playing.

He rubbed his eyes with his coat's sleeves and squinted. There was something shiny and tan in front of him, what could it be? Unfortunately, it was a person. A person who worked at the club as a stripper. His eyes widened and his ears turned pink. "What the fuck." He stated, curious as to why a stripped was before him.

"You asked for me, baby?" She purred, leaning towards him, intending to maximize his view of her cleavage. "My name's Tiffany, or Tiff for short. You better remember that, cause what else are you gonna scream out?" She licked her lips, eyelashes fluttering.

The blush spread out further and settled on his cheeks. "I do not recall ever asking for you." She slid down slowly, eventually onto his lap. Nathan grew even more flustered and decided to end the problem. 

"So formal," Tiffany cooed. "Let's see how long you can keep up the gentleman act." She giggled and smashed her lips onto his.

The once pink blush was now a crimson mess. Nathan pulled her off and huffed, reaching into his pocket. Tiffany pouted and crossed her arms. He popped a few berries into his mouth and nodded. She grinned and tried again, this time receiving a reaction. He grimaced before pushing the berries into her mouth quickly and pulled away. She glanced up at him, smiling as she chewed the berries, then went off to the restroom. He slipped away to look for (F/N), who was watching the people dance from the bar.

"(F/N), uh, would you....like to dance?" He bit his lip, drawing blood in the process. They probably wanted to go home or dance with someone else.

"Sure!" They chirped and led him to the floor, just as the music turned to a slow song. Several people groaned and left, they wanted to dance to pop, not some sappy romance song. (F/N) took the part of the female, with Nathan being the male. Luckily, all those years of dance lessons had paid off.

The crowd watched as the duo danced as if they were a couple. Deciding to put a small twist, Nathan spun the other around and brought them down into a dip. Both faces held smiles as (F/N) was brought back up. "Do you want to leave now?"

They nodded, "It's really late, so yeah." The two left the club and went back to the apartment. Although he was still feeling a bit tipsy, Nathan didn't do anything reckless. Well, nothing major.

"Hey, look!" (F/N) pointed out, gesturing to a television seated on a shelf in a store. There was a news reporter telling of a death at the club they had just left. Apparently, a woman was found dead in the restroom, laying in her own urine. A smirk crossed Nathan's face, but he hid it with his scarf. He opened the apartment door and let (F/N) in first, then shut it behind him.

"Goin' to sleep?" He inquired, placing his coat and scarf on the coat rack. They nodded and ran a hand through their (h/c) hair.

"I'll unpack all of my things tomorrow." With that they shuffled to their room. He watched them leave and did the same. He fell onto the bed, not even bothering to pull up the sheets as as he fell asleep.

Across from Nathan's room, (F/N) was still awake. They knew that he had gotten some "special" time and they did not like it one bit. Their eyes closed, still wondering what had gotten into him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan takes a small risk and decides to go out earlier than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware the new psycho in the line, a Brit.

A navy blanket was set to the side as he reached over and shuffled through the drawers at his bed's side, standing up as he did so.

A pair of pristine white gloves were yanked free from the bottom and slid on while he glanced at the clock, the numbers flashing in red. It was two in the morning, the usual time for Nathan's walks. He enjoyed the semi-empty streets and cool breeze on his face. He was rarely alone, his thoughts kept him company as he roamed the city.

He grabbed his black scarf from the desk and put it on, making sure it wasn't too tight or loose. Creeping to the front door, he tugged on his shoes and left.

(E/c) eyes popped open at the sound of the front door opening and then shutting quickly. Perhaps it was just their roommate taking a stroll? But why would he take one at such an early time? Their legs swung over the side of the bed and got up before putting their shoes on. (F/N) trudged to the door and swung it open, rubbing their eyes as they exited.

"Too bad I'm not American," He muttered to himself as he walked the streets of the city. "Oh well, I'm still a psycho. At least, that's what everyone says I am." He hummed a lullaby as he went along, not noticing the person trailing behind.

Coming across a building quite similar to the one he resided in, Nathan decided to go in. He walked slowly and stopped many times, making it difficult for his stalker to find something to hide behind and keep up. Finally, he came across the desired destination, room 222A. He made sure that at least three syringes were stashed away in his pockets, he knew that this one would be a tough kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hn, I'm very sorry for the lack of updates! I've been very busy and going through a rough patch, writing is basically my getaway from everything. And yes, that was a FoB reference. (E/c) = eye color. Ah, this one was longer before, but I accidentally closed the tab... Anyways, hope you all like this chapter.  
> \- Virus


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, some bad things happen. You take and he slaughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum, this chapter contains some blood, and if you'd like to skip it go from where Nathan meets the woman to where (F/N) is the first word.

(F/N) crouched behind a large plant, squinting to see Nathan and what he was doing. They were a bit worried of what was to happen, but tried not to let it overcome their head. "Maybe he's just visiting a friend," They mumbled and shifted their position. "But why so early?"

Nathan stared at the door and knocked again, listening to something scramble to him. The noises stopped and he rolled his eyes before kicking at the door. Being very weak, it opened slightly. He pushed it open and walked in, scanning the room.

(F/N) hid by the door and peeked into the apartment. The sofa cushions were ripped and the brown coffee table had mysterious white blotches on it. They wrinkled their nose up in disgust and went back to watching Nathan, who had wandered into one of the rooms. They quickly followed after and made sure to stay out of sight.

He looked around the room before heading to the bathroom, where he could see that the light was on. He nudged the door open and stared at the woman applying makeup.

"You're late," She giggled and smeared some lipstick onto her lips, making them ruby red. "I was so into the mood before, now you'll have to get me back into it." She glanced at him and dropped the lipstick. "Who the hell are you?!" She exclaimed, visibly panicking. Nathan himself was beginning to panic, what happened to the man that lived there?! He whipped out a syringe and stabbed the lady, who screamed and thrashed around.

He dug the needle even deeper into her neck, blood trickled down in a stream. He brought back the syringe and dragged it across her throat, making more streams. Her hands flew to his in attempt to stop it, but sadly, she failed to do it. Her corpse was shoved down to the tile floor, where the blood spilled onto it. Upon looking closely, it looked like she was wearing a thin necklace. He shrugged it off and left the bathroom, returning to the front door.

(F/N) was speechless after seeing what he had done to the poor woman. They had no idea what to think or even do. They hid behind the door and waited for Nathan to pass by, then stared at his retreating form. They peered back into the room and creeped in, hearing towards the restroom. They couldn't bear to look at the body and instead focused on the box of jewelry before them. They plucked a few rings and bracelets from the box, happy that they were so well maintained. 

Quickly, they went after Nathan and took another route to the apartment to avoid bumping into him. They jumped into their bed and brought the sheets up, listening to the sounds of the door. (F/N) closed their eyes and sighed, thinking of what they had both just done. Of course, they were no stranger to stealing, they had started when they were thirteen and never once had they gotten caught.

Nathan laid back on his bed and chewed his lip. He had just killed someone recklessly, what if someone had seen? He had started killing ever since he moved to New York, so he had a good idea of what to do and what to definitely not do, this for sure was something that would get him caught. Shortly, he closed his eyes and wondered what the next day would bring, eventually falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last two chapters are pretty short, sorry bout that. I'm trying to get more out but they seem so rushed.... Anyways, does anyone have some ideas for future updates? If so, I would love to hear them! Fluffy, angsty, comment anything!  
> \- Virus


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan tries his best not to be a perv in the situations you put him through.

The smell of toast and eggs filled the usual bland air in Nathan's room, waking him up with a pleasant surprise. He trudged into the kitchen and squinted at the person standing at the stove before covering his eyes and turning back around.

"(F/N), why the hell are you in your underwear? You couldn't have put more clothes on before coming over here?" His cheeks and ears were stained red from seeing the other's half naked form accidentally.

"Oh, sorry! I wanted to get up really early so we could eat together before I leave." They gestured to the stove top and smiled, "Do you want me to put more clothes on?"

"I-I.... Just finish up with that then do it." He stammered, his entire face feeling uncomfortably hot. He felt ashamed for what he said, they would probably think that he's a pervert now. He settled into a seat before the table, facing away from (F/N). They hummed as they continued, not giving a care in the world.

Once both parts of the breakfast were ready, they placed some on one plate, then did the same with another. Nathan focused on his hands, he didn't want his eyes to wander elsewhere. Going to his side, (F/N) set the plate down, leaning in front of him as they did so.

His hands shook but his gaze did not tear away, not until they dropped a spoon. He bent down and reached underneath the table to grab it, then put it back before slowly bringing his head up as to not bump it. He brought his head up and set it besides his plate, staring into space.

(F/N) cursed as they knocked over their mug, which luckily only spilled its contents. They leaned over the table to clean up the beverage, scrubbing away at the drying spots.

Lolling his head back to the right, Nathan got a good view of some grade A rear. His face flushed again once his mind acknowledged what he was staring at, yet he couldn't break away. He blinked rapidly in attempt to make it go away.

Straightening their back, they sat down and started eating, oblivious to the stare they were receiving.

Shaking his head, he put the plate in the sink and faced the other.

"What time are you heading out?" He inquired, glancing at the clock. His shift at the bakery would start in an hour, at ten.

"Right about now, the boss likes me to be early just in case." They put their plate in the sink as well, then headed to their room to get ready.

With a nod, he retreated back to his own room. There he put a fresh change of clothes on and fixed his hair.

The place he worked at, Grey's Bakery, was small, yet unique. Instead of having a light or cutesy theme, it had a hospital one. All bakers were required to dress as doctors while the cashiers were nurses.

It attracted many customers and was ran by an old couple who were usually out chatting with said customers. The pastries were often decorated with anatomically correct hearts near Valentine's day, bones near Halloween, and fondant medical tools majority of the time.

Nathan enjoyed working there since it combined his favorite things, baking and human anatomy. While decorating was difficult, it was always worth it to see people talking about the bakery or his creations.

Hearing the door slam, he took another look at the clock and made way to the living room. He only had thirty minutes, might as well get to work early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to see a place like Grey's Bakery. Also, the name is based off Grey's Anatomy, heh. Have any ideas? Comment!  
> \- Virus


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious lady appears!

Even though the New York streets were already bustling, they were beautiful to the Brit. His walk to the bakery was short, but nice, his eyes had followed the trail of buildings.

Upon arriving at the shop a female threw herself onto him, nearly making him nearly fall in the process.

"Nat, you're finally here!" She cheered, eyes sparkling as she looked up at him. "What happened? You usually come in earlier... Did a stranger catch your eye?" She smirked, knowing that he was not one to easily fall in love.

He remembered what he was staring at earlier and didn't reply at first. "You could say that..... Anyways, I finally got a roommate."

Aisley grinned and began to clean up a nearby table. "That's great! What are they like?" She and the other employees had been told of the offer before and they had waited eagerly for a response.

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled softly. "They're wonderful so far. Don't make a lot of noise, they have a job and wake up early." He shrugged, not knowing much about (F/N). He would have to ask some time.

"They sound pretty good," Aisley commented, moving to another table. "Hey, you should probably get to work now. I heard that Sil is in a bad mood today, so watch your step."

Nodding, he headed to the kitchen to start on the day's pastries. Once there, he put on his white coat and got to work.

After putting a batch in the oven and decorating a few cupcakes a tall man burst into the kitchen, glaring at Nathan as he did.

"Hurry up and finish decorating those, customers are already comin' in." The familiar sound of the door opening was heard by both.

Once again, Nathan nodded and resumed decorating. The cupcakes he was working on had red frosting with darker flecks all around it. Even though it was plain compared to the others, he had the most fun doing it, messing with all the colors and designs.

He picked it up gently, raising it up a bit more just to see the details. Afterwards, he made way to the counter. A large and clear case took up the space between the counter and the wall. While he only had four bloody cupcakes done, he had to put them out nonetheless. If a customer wanted more, they could always order it and come back later.

Suddenly, a long 'beep' was heard from the kitchen, signaling that the pastries were ready. The heart monitor timer was Aisley's idea, it really tied the theme together, not to mention that the owners loved it when their staff was creative.

The jingle of bells made him turn to the door with a smile, his usual facade. "Welcome to Grey's Bakery!" The lady before him returned the smile and made her way to the counter.

"I've heard a lot about this place, so I decided to come check it out." She explained, giving the pastries a once over before meeting his eyes.

He nodded. "That's wonderful. Would you like anything?" His hand slid across the counter and onto the case's opening, prepared to reach inside.

She shook her head, eyes jumping over to one of the tables. "Not right now, thank you. I think I'll just stay here for a bit and people watch." A look of confusion appeared on his face for a brief moment, but it was wiped off quickly. After nodding, she sat herself in a corner chair, perfect for observing. He kept himself busy by rearranging the cakes, putting the lighter ones before the heavier. He would look over at the lady every now and then, only to find her either engrossed in a book or staring outside the window.

She reminded him of an elderly woman he once knew. Every time he would visit her, she was always facing the window, just peering out at the garden. Nathan never asked what the purpose of that was, and she never explained. Even on her deathbed she did not say anything about it. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes and he brushed them away. He didn't have a grandmother growing up, but he felt that she fit the role perfectly.

Blinking multiple times, he noticed that the woman had left, a piece of paper rested where she once sat. He squinted at it, finally realizing he never got her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I am very sorry to all for not updating earlier! School started a couple weeks back, and I just haven't had any time to update or even work on it! Now that everything has slowed down, I'll try to do more chapters. Questions or ideas? Let me know!
> 
> \- Virus


End file.
